The Child of Darkness III: Death
by Izumihimechan
Summary: Nightmares. They keep from getting a goodnight's sleep. I see myself dying, Cory, Harry, Draco, and Taylor are powerless to stop it. I know the dreams will come true. I can't stop it. Please R&R!
1. The Nightmares Begin

_Icy cold chains pinned my wrists and ankles to a smooth stone wall. My head was resting against my chest. I moaned and opened my eyes. My vision was still a little blurry but it cleared up in a minute. I lifted my head when I heard a door open. My eyes widened in fear as Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort walked up to me._

"Well Lucius, is this the child who led your son away from his rightful path?" Voldemort asked knowing very well that I was. Lucius nodded.

"Yes it is, Master." I shook my head as my mouth moved uselessly, not forming any words and making no sounds. Why hadn't the others arrived yet?

"It seems I will never get her to join us," Voldemort said. "You do know that you are rightfully mine, don't you Marcin? The moment that Ronan and Raelin perished you and you brother became mine. However, Cory is now a adult and I can no longer claim him. You however, though you are seventeen and legally of age in our world, you are still in school and by the Death Eater Laws, any child given to me can be claimed until they are eighteen. So you are mine and you can not escape it." I closed my eyes to stop the tears that had welled up from falling. I would not cry in front of him!

"Make you're choice now, girl," Lucius ordered. "What will it be? Joining us or death?" I shook my head and let it fall onto my chest again. Voldemort walked up to me and used his right pointer finger to tilt my head up to look into his blood red eyes.

"If you want to live, you will join us," he said.

"No," I said somehow managing to sound brave. "I won't"

"Then you will die," Lucius sneered. Then Cory, Draco, Harry, and Taylor burst into the room. Draco's eyes widened in shock when he saw his father.

"**Father**?" he gasped. "How...how could you?" Then he seemed to forget about that and his eyes got a determined angry look in them.

"Voldemort, don't touch her!" Harry yelled. Voldemort stepped away from me and turned to them.

"You're too late, I'm afraid," he said with a cold slightly amused smirk. "She has chosen death." Their eyes all widened at the same time.

"No, Schy-san!" Taylor cried. Harry grabbed her as she tried to run to me.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. "I just couldn't join him. I'm protecting you Taylor. I'll choose that over life any day." Cory, Draco, and Harry drew their wands as Taylor fell against the wall in shock. Then she shook her head slightly and went to stand next to Draco.

"Leave Schy-san alone!" she said angrily. "Don't touch her you baka!" Voldemort looked down at her. She gasped and grabbed onto Draco's arm but continued to glare at Voldemort.

"I mean it, leave her alone," Cory said. Voldemort laughed shrilly.

"You think you can stop me, boy?" he asked.

"**Sectumsempra**!" all three boys shouted. Their spells hit Voldemort in the chest and he screamed for a moment and fell to the floor. Then he stood up again, his eyes blazing with anger. He was breathing hard and there was blood staining his robe.

"Fools!" he hissed. "Now you will watch the girl die! You could have saved her but now you shall never see her alive again!" He laughed psychotically and turned to me. I looked over at the others.

"I love you," I said. "All of you. Cory, tell the others that I love them. And tell mum that I said thank you for being my mum. Tell dad that I said thank you too." Cory shook his head.

"You can tell them yourself," he said. Voldemort rolled his eyes.

"Lucius, please take care of them." Lucius nodded and pointed his wand at the boys and used the Imperious Curse on them and ordered them to fall to their knees. They tried to fight it but the spell overpowered them and they fell to their knees. He smirked. They couldn't get out of it and when they did I would be dead.

"Very good," Voldemort said turning to me and pointing his wand at my chest. "Say goodbye to your life, Marcin! **Avada Kedavra**!" A jet of green light shot from his wand and hit my chest. I screamed and then my head hit my chest and I went limp. I was dead.

"NO!" the boys screamed. "SCHYLER!" Tears were streaming down their cheeks.

"Schy-san..." Taylor whispered weakly as tears welled in her eyes. "Come back..."

I screamed and sat straight up in bed. My forehead was covered in cold sweat and my breathing was coming in fast gasps. The door to my room opened and Draco, Harry, and Cory came running in.

"What is it?" Harry asked. "What's wrong?" I looked around and realized that I was in my room at home.

"I had a nightmare," I said. The boys all sat on the edge of my bed. I leaned against Draco, who wrapped one arm around me and stroked my hair with the other.

"What happened luv?" he asked. "You look like you just saw a ghost. Surely a dream can't be _that _bad?" I nodded.

"Voldemort," I whispered. Instantly, the three of them tensed.

"What did he do?" Cory asked. My eyes filled with tears.

"He killed me," I whimpered as I buried my face in Draco's shoulder and began to cry.

"But it was just a dream, right?" Harry asked. "I mean...that doesn't make it true."

"But it does," Draco said. "At least for her. She had a dream like this once before Cory came and took her and she said that she was going to die. She almost did." I nodded and dried my eyes.

"Are you all right, Schy-san?" Taylor's voice asked. We all looked over at my door and saw Taylor standing there.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I answered. "I just had a bad dream." Taylor came into my room and jumped onto my bed.

"Don't worry!" she said smiling up at me. "I'll protect you!" I gasped and leapt out of bed.

"Schyler," Harry said. "Are you okay?" I ran from my room, trying not to burst into tears. I ran down to the back door and then out into the backyard. I ran over to the wooden fence that blocked in the back side of the yard.

"I can't let him hurt her!" I sobbed as I punched the fence. "I can't!" The back door slammed shut and I heard one of the boys come outside. I ignored the fact that one of them was there and continued to punch the fence.

"Schyler," Draco's voice said. "Stop this luv. Tell me what's wrong." I ignored him and continued to punch the fence. My knuckles were bleeding and soon I heard them crack, but I didn't care.

"_Schyler_," he said coming up behind me and pulling me away from the fence. He turned me to face him. I looked up at him, knowing that I looked like a wreck. My hair was frizzy, my face was streaked with tears, and my knuckles were swollen and bloody.

"Draco..." I said hoarsely.

"What's gotten into you?" Draco asked. "Why are you hitting the fence? Has it offended you or something?" I shook my head and turned to look at it. Two bloody spots shown in the moonlight.

"She wants to protect me from my dream," I said. "But I should be..." I closed my eyes and ran back to the fence. I started to punch it again. "I should be the one protecting her!" I felt a bit of blood hit my cheek.

"Schyler!" Draco said. "Stop it!" I dropped to my knees and put my face in my hands. Draco came around me and crouched in front of me.

"I won't let him hurt her Draco," I sobbed. "I won't." Draco reached out and pulled me into his arms. He pulled a tissue out of his pocket, he was wearing the kind of pajama pants that had pockets, and wiped the blood from my cheek. Then he hugged me.

"It'll be all right," he said. "Everything will be all right." After a few minutes Draco went to the fence and cleaned the blood off. Then he came back to me and led me back into the house. He took me into the bathroom and cleaned and bandaged my knuckles.

"I'll use the healing spell in a minute," he said. "I want the bleeding to slow first." I nodded dully and he led me back to my room. I walked over to my bed and sat down. Cory and Harry were leaning against the door frame like guards. Taylor had gone back to bed. Draco came over to me and took the bandages off. He pulled out his wand and healed my knuckles.

"Thanks," I said softly. I laid down and turned onto my side, away from the boys.

"Well you two had better go back to bed," Cory said to Harry and Draco. "You're going back to school in the morning." I sighed. This was my last year at Hogwarts, my last year to be with all my friends in lessons. We would be getting jobs soon.

"Good night Schyler," Harry said.

"'Night Schy," Cory said. I waved at them and heard them walk out. Draco came and sat on the edge of my bed. I rolled over and looked up at him.

"I'm scared," I whispered. "I don't like being scared." Draco nodded.

"I know, I know," he said. He touched my forehead and smiled. I smiled back.

"You should go to sleep," I said. "We have to go to school tomorrow." He nodded and kissed me. Then he walked out and I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Back to School

The next morning Taylor came into my room and woke me up.

"C'mon," she said as she tugged on my hand. "We have to start packing! We're going back to school!" I groaned and rolled out of bed.

"Okay, I'm up," I mumbled. I stumbled to my dresser, grabbed my jeans and T-shirt, and then stumbled into the hallway. I bumped into Draco outside the bathroom.

"Sorry," I said stifling a yawn. "I'm kind'a out of it." Draco smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Good morning," he replied. "Do you want tea or juice with your breakfast? I'll tell your mum or whoever's making breakfast this morning." He was talking about my grandparents, great-aunt, aunt, uncle, and baby cousin. They were staying at our house while their houses were being fumigated. They were being invaded by Pincher Bugs!

"Coke," I replied. Draco laughed.

"I don't think your mum will let you drink that." I smiled up at him.

"No, but my Aunt Patricia will," I replied.

"Which one is she?" he asked.

"My great-aunt, the older one," I answered. "Anyway, I was kidding about the Coke. I want green tea please." Draco nodded and I went into the bathroom to change into my clothes. After I had changed I went into the kitchen where everyone was sitting down to eat.

"Look who has decided to join the world of the living," Aunt Patricia teased from the stove where she was cooking pancakes and sausage.

"Morning," I yawned as I sat down between Harry and Draco.

"Ready for school?" Grams asked. "This is your last year, isn't it?" I nodded and looked down at the food that mom had placed in front of me. This was the last year that I was going to be safe from Voldemort for most of the year. Although, if my dream was right, it wouldn't do much good.

"Are you all right?" dad asked. "You're not eating." I looked up and saw that the adults were all looking at me.

"I'm fine," I said. "I'm just tired. I had a rough night, that's all." I picked up my fork and began to eat.

"I bet you were too excited to sleep," Uncle Brian said. "Right?"

"Uh..." I said.

"She had a nightmare," Taylor chimed.

"About what?" mom asked.

"I forget," I muttered. "Anyway, it wasn't that bad." Taylor looked at me from across the table. She looked puzzled.

"Schy-san..."she began.

"Really," I said looked directly into her eyes. "It was nothing." She nodded, seeming to understand that this was not a topic we were going to discuss with our family. We finished eating and then Taylor, Jordyn, and I went to get packed and pull on our robes. Harry and Draco already had their robes on and their trunks packed and ready to go. When the three of us were done we brought our trunks down to the fireplace.

"I wish you were coming too, Cory," I said as I hugged him goodbye. Cory chuckled.

"I wish I could too," he said. "I had fun at Hogwarts. I'm gonna miss it." I hugged the rest of my family and kissed Liam, my Aunt Mary and Uncle Brian's baby, on the head, and then used my Floo Powder to go to Hogwarts.

I reached Dumbledore's office and stepped out of the fireplace.

"Welcome back!" Dumbledore said smiling warmly at me.

"Hello Professor," I replied smiling back. Draco and Harry came to stand on either side of me.

"Do you think you should tell him about your dream?" Draco whispered. I shook my head.

"No," I whispered back. "If I have another one then I will but I don't want to worry him if it was nothing more than a dream."

"But..." Draco began.

"_No_," I snapped. "It'll be fine." Draco sighed.

"You're so stubborn," he said.

"So you've noticed," I replied.

"Yeah," he said with a laugh. Dumbledore looked over at the pile of trunks that had arrived before us.

"Leave your things here," he said. "I'll have them taken to your dorms during dinner." We nodded and then walked to the Great Hall. Some of our fellow students were already there. They had just arrived as well, the others were out in the Entrance Hall talking to friends. Draco walked over to the Gryffindor table with us and sat next to me, slipping his arm around my waist.

"How come you didn't tell Dumbledore about your nightmare?" Taylor asked.

"What nightmare?" Hermione asked as she and Ron came over to us and sat down. Ron had spent the summer in Romania with his family, visiting his brother, Charlie. Hermione had spent the summer with her parents in Italy. Hermione sat between Harry and Taylor and Ron sat between Jordyn and Harry.

"Yeah how come you didn't tell me about it?" Jordyn demanded. I sighed.

"Because you didn't wake up like Taylor did. I didn't even tell her what it's about," I replied. "Anyway it's not that big of a deal. I don't think it's worth bothering Dumbledore."

"You looked pretty scared," Taylor said. "I think you should tell."

"Well I'm not going to," I snapped. "End of discussion." Hermione and Ron looked at me quizzically. They obviously felt like they were missing something.

"I'll tell you later," I said. "How were your trips?"

"Good," Ron said with a shrug. "Dragons. Nothing but dragons all bloody summer." Hermione smiled.

"It was fantastic!" she replied. "I really feel like my knowledge has expanded." We all laughed. Hermione _always_ felt that way even after summer vacation. Draco touched my cheek.

"Remember what you said?" he asked. "About telling Dumbledore?" I looked up at him and nodded.

"If you have the dream again, do you promise that you will tell Dumbledore?" I slanted my eyes away from him and frowned. I nodded and looked up at him again.

"I promise," I said. Draco nodded and leaned down to kiss me.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered back. Then, the other students began coming in and Draco had to go sit with his housemates. After the Sorting we went to our Common Rooms.

"Girls, go to your dorm," I said when we reached the Common Room. "You should be getting to bed." They groaned and walked upstairs. I led Harry, Ron, and Hermione to a table in a corner where we were less likely to be overheard.

"So about this dream," Ron said. "What's got you so freaked out?"

"I dreamt that Voldemort..." Ron shuddered and Harry, Hermione, and I rolled our eyes. "That Voldemort killed me." Ron's mouth fell open and Hermione's eyes widened.

"That was _definitely_ a nightmare!" Ron said. I nodded.

"And Cory, Draco, and Harry tried to save me but they couldn't and the three of them and Taylor...had to...watch me die," I said. My eyes filled with tears and I ran up to the seventh year dorm.

I flung myself onto my bed and yanked the red velvet hangings shut. I needed to calm down and go to sleep. That would make me feel better. I took off my clothes and pulled my pajamas on. Then I lied down and fell asleep.

_Icy cold chains pinned my wrists and ankles to a smooth stone wall. My head was resting against my chest. I moaned and opened my eyes. My vision was still a little blurry but it cleared up in a minute. I lifted my head when I heard a door open. My eyes widened in fear as Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort walked up to me._

_"Well Lucius, is this the child who led your son away from his rightful path?" Voldemort asked knowing very well that I was. Lucius nodded._

_"Yes it is, Master." I shook my head as my mouth moved uselessly, not forming any words and making no sounds. Why hadn't the others arrived yet? _

_"It seems I will never get her to join us," Voldemort said. "You do know that you are rightfully mine, don't you Marcin? The moment that Ronan and Raelin perished you and you brother became mine. However, Cory is now a adult and I can no longer claim him. You however, though you are seventeen and legally of age in our world, you are still in school and by the Death Eater Laws, any child given to me can be claimed until they are eighteen. So you are mine and you can not escape it." I closed my eyes to stop the tears that had welled up from falling. I would not cry in front of him!_

_"Make you're choice now, girl," Lucius ordered. "What will it be? Joining us or death?" I shook my head and let it fall onto my chest again. Voldemort walked up to me and used his right pointer finger to tilt my head up to look into his blood red eyes._

_"If you want to live, you will join us," he said. _

_"No," I said somehow managing to sound brave. "I won't."_

_"Then you will die," Lucius sneered. Then Cory, Draco, Harry, and Taylor burst into the room. Draco's eyes widened in shock when he saw his father._

_"**Father**?" he gasped. "How...how could you?" Then he seemed to forget about that and his eyes got a determined angry look in them._

_"Voldemort, don't touch her!" Harry yelled. Voldemort stepped away from me and turned to them._

_"You're too late, I'm afraid," he said with a cold slightly amused smirk. "She has chosen death." Their eyes all widened at the same time._

_"No, Schy-san!" Taylor cried. Harry grabbed her as she tried to run to me._

_"I'm sorry," I said quietly. "I just couldn't join him. I'm protecting you Taylor. I'll choose that over life any day." Cory, Draco, and Harry drew their wands as Taylor fell against the wall in shock. Then she shook her head slightly and went to stand next to Draco._

_"Leave Schy-san alone!" she said angrily. "Don't touch her you baka!" Voldemort looked down at her. She gasped and grabbed onto Draco's arm but continued to glare at Voldemort._

_"I mean it, leave her alone," Cory said. Voldemort laughed shrilly. _

_"You think you can stop me, boy?" he asked. _

_"**Sectumsempra**!" all three boys shouted. Their spells hit Voldemort in the chest and he screamed for a moment and fell to the floor. Then he stood up again, his eyes blazing with anger. He was breathing hard and there was blood staining his robe._

_"Fools!" he hissed. "Now you will watch the girl die! You could have saved her but now you shall never see her alive again!" He laughed psychotically and turned to me. I looked over at the others._

_"I love you," I said. "All of you. Cory, tell the others that I love them. And tell mum that I said thank you for being my mum. Tell dad that I said thank you too." Cory shook his head._

_"You can tell them yourself," he said. Voldemort rolled his eyes. _

_"Lucius, please take care of them." Lucius nodded and pointed his wand at the boys and used the Imperious Curse on them and ordered them to fall to their knees. They tried to fight it but the spell overpowered them and they fell to their knees. He smirked. They couldn't get out of it and when they did I would be dead._

_"Very good," Voldemort said turning to me and pointing his wand at my chest. "Say goodbye to your life, Marcin! **Avada Kedavra**!" A jet of green light shot from his wand and hit my chest. I screamed and then my head hit my chest and I went limp. I was dead. _

_"NO!" the boys screamed. "SCHYLER!" Tears were streaming down their cheeks. _

_"Schy-san..." Taylor whispered weakly as tears welled in her eyes. "Come back..."_

My eyes flew open and I gasped in fright. Sweat drenched my face and my shirt.

_Not again!_ my mind cried. _I can't let this happen!_ I curled up into a ball and pulled the covers around me a little more.

"Stay away," I whispered. "Leave me alone." I closed my eyes and slept.


	3. Not a Morning Person

The next day I went to lessons with Harry and the others. I was tired and I was yawning constantly.

"Didn't you sleep well?" Hermione asked. Draco looked down at me with a cute quizzical expression. I smiled a little at him and shrugged.

"Yeah, it was okay I guess," I replied. "I'm just not a morning person." Hermione nodded and we walked into Charms.

After lessons Harry, Hermione, Ron, the twins, Draco, and I decided to walk in one of the courtyards. Ginny had went off with her sixth year friends. Draco pulled me aside as we walked into an empty courtyard.

"You had the dream again last night, didn't you?" I nodded slowly.

"We have to tell Dumbledore!" he said. "You might be in danger!"

"No," I said. "I'll be fine. I'm safe as long as I'm at school." Draco looked at me intently.

"I don't want anything to happen to you, Schyler," he said. I nodded.

"I know," I replied. "But maybe Harry was right. Maybe it was just dream." Draco touched my cheek lightly.

"Luv, you know that's not true." I stepped closer to him and hugged him. I just needed him to hold me. I was feeling a little unstable at the moment. Draco wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm scared," I whispered. I really hated that feeling.

"It'll be all right," Draco said. "I won't let anything happen to you. I'll protect you." I closed my eyes knowing that he wouldn't be able to.

"I don't think I should tell Dumbledore," I said. "I mean he might think that it's silly. It was just a nightmare." I smiled up at Draco and stood on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"Will you two come on?" Ron called. "Dinner's going to start!"

"I'm starving!" Jordyn added. "Let's get a move on people." Draco and I laughed and went to join the others. After dinner we went back to our Common Rooms.

"Hey Schyler?" Harry said as we watched the twins race up to the second year dorms.

"What?" I asked.

"In that dream, what season was it?" he replied. "I mean most of the bad things that have happened to you in the past two years happened over Christmas break right?" I nodded.

"I think it was in June," I replied. "I was wearing a tank top." Harry nodded.

"But you were wearing a tank top last winter," Hermione said.

"Yeah but it was kind of warm out then," I replied. "I think it's going to be cold this winter. It's already getting cold and it's only September." Hermione nodded and we went to bed.


	4. Christmas Break

Christmas break came and Draco spent the whole time at my house because he didn't think it would be smart to let me be too close to a bunch of people who followed Voldemort. I was glad that I didn't have to see Lucius. I hadn't even told Draco that his father had been in my dream. 

On Christmas Day Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys came over to my house. We opened presents and then Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Bryson, the twins, Draco, and I went into the dinning room to play wizard games. Cory stayed in the living room talking to Bill and Charlie. While my parents talked to Ron's.

"Hey Jordyn, I have a question," Ron said. His face was bright red. Hermione lifted her head from Harry's shoulder. They had started going out just before Christmas break.

"Ron, you're blushing," she said.

"You look like a tomato, mate," Harry agreed.

"Potter's right you know," Draco said. I rolled my eyes. Draco, Ron, and Harry had never really gotten around to going on a first name basis.

"Why are you blushing?" Ginny asked.

"Let him ask his question already!" Jordyn snapped. Ron cleared his throat nervously.

"Um...I was wondering if you would go out with me," he said shakily. All of our jaws dropped.

_Bloody hell!_ I thought. _He likes her? Wait! Why didn't he tell **me** he was going to ask her out? I'm her sister!_ I looked over at Harry and Hermione. Obviously this was news to them too. I looked at Jordyn and saw that she looked thrilled.

"Yes!" she cried happily. Apparently she had been hoping for this. She jumped out of her spot on the floor and ran to Ron, tackling him and sending them both toppling into the kitchen. The rest of us laughed as they sat up and Ron rubbed a sore spot on the back of his head. Jordyn leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. This made him blush even more and we all laughed again.

The rest of break was pleasant and thankfully Voldemort free. At least when we awake. Every night I had the dreams about Voldemort but I kept quiet and no one seemed to notice that I was tired all the time. Even Draco didn't notice.


	5. The Will to Live

It was the third week in June and I was still having the nightmare. So far nothing had happened but I had a sinking feeling that it was coming. 

I yawned and looked back down at my Potions homework.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked. "You look beat." I smiled weakly and shook my head.

"I'm fine." Harry, Hermione, the twins, Ron, Draco, and I were sitting in the library doing our homework. Or in Jordyn and Ron's case, whispering quietly.

"Do you're homework Jordyn," I said. Jordyn scowled at me and started on her work again. I sneezed and Taylor looked up at me.

"Schyler are you sick?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No, I think it's just allergies," I replied. Draco reached over and touched the back of his hand to my forehead.

"I think you have a fever," he said looking at me worriedly. I knocked his hand away playfully.

"I'm okay," I said. I stretched and closed my Potions book. "I think I'm going to go for a walk."

"Leave you're stuff here," Harry said. "We'll drop it off in the Common Room when we're done here." I nodded and walked out of the library.

I walked out of the castle and down to the lake. There were a few other kids milling around but other than that I was alone. I touched the fingertips on my right hand to my forehead.

"I guess I do feel a little warm," I muttered. "It's best not to tell the others though, they'd just get worked up." The truth was that I wasn't feeling very good at all. I felt weak and dizzy and really tired but I didn't want to worry the others. I sat down on the bank of the lake and laid down, folding my arms behind my head. I closed my eyes and tried to doze off. Then a shadow fell across me.

"Hey," Draco's voice said. I opened my left eye and gazed up at him.

"Hey," I replied sitting up and pulling my knees up to my chin and resting it on them. Draco sat down beside me.

"You'd tell me if something was wrong, wouldn't you?" he asked. I gasped quietly.

"Yeah," I said feeling guilty for lying. "Why?"

"You've just been really quiet lately and I thought maybe something was wrong." I shrugged.

"I'm not big on telling people when something's wrong," I replied.

"Why?" Draco asked. I stood up and brushed the dirt and loose grass from my jeans. It was Saturday so we were all in muggle clothes instead of our uniforms.

"Because I don't want them to worry and I don't want to sound like I'm complaining. I know that I'm annoying, I know I probably annoy everyone. I don't want to give everyone another reason to realize it." I walked away. I heard Draco get up and follow me.

"Schyler," he said catching my arm and turning me to face him, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"You don't annoy me at all. I love to be with you. So do the others."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes," Draco answered. "I love you." I hugged him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Draco," I said softly. I stood on my tiptoes and we kissed. I pulled away from him and smiled. He smiled back and I turned to walk back to the castle.

"Let's go find the others," I said. I started to walk awaybut was overcome by a sudden wave of dizziness. I gasped and fell to the ground.

"Schyler!" Draco cried. He ran to me and lifted my head onto his lap. I opened my eyes a little and looked at him.

"I'm okay," I whispered. My breathing was fast and irregular and I felt like I was spinning. I closed my eyes tightly and moaned.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked. I opened my eyes again and looked up at him. My stomach was churning and I felt like I was about to vomit.

"Everything," I whispered. Then I passed out. Draco picked me up and rushed me to the Hospital Wing.

Harry, Draco, and the others were sitting around my bed in the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey had given me a bed at the end of a row by a wall. Taylor was kneeling on the bed, on my left side, holding my hand. She was trying not to cry. Harry and Hermione were sitting on chairs on the same side as Taylor holding each others hands, looking very worried. Ron and Jordyn were sitting against the wall on the right side of the bed. Jordyn had her head on Ron's shoulder and he had one arm around her. Draco was sitting on the same side as Jordyn and Ron but he was in a chair. His face was paler than usual and he just sat and stared at me. Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey came around the curtain behind Harry and Hermione.

"What seems to have happened here?" Dumbledore asked.

"She just passed out sir," Draco said his voice sounding very hoarse. "I think she's sick."

"What has she been doing today?" the headmaster asked.

"Studying and doing homework," Hermione said.

"Has she eaten at all?" Draco's eyes widened.

"No," he said. "Actually...has she eaten at all lately?" The others shook their heads.

"Not really," Taylor said. "She just picks at her food."

"She doesn't sleep either," Hermione said. "She falls asleep but then I wake because I hear her whimpering. Then she wakes up and I'm pretty sure that she stays up for the rest of the night."

"How long has all this been going on?" Dumbledore asked.

"A few months I think," Harry replied. "Since a little after Christmas break." Draco shook his head.

"This all started last summer," he said. "When she had that nightmare."

"What nightmare?" Dumbledore asked.

"She dreamt that Voldemort captured her and killed her." Draco said. "Will she be all right?"

Dumbledore looked at me thoughtfully.

"I think that if she wanted to wake up she could but otherwise, in her current state, it's possible that she may die. Unless she has the will to live. But I fear that she is losing that." Taylor's eyes widened and she began to cry. Draco put his face in his hands and cried.

"You can't die!" Taylor sobbed. "You can't Schy-san!" Draco stood up slowly, came over to me, and picked up my right hand.

"Wake up Schyler," he said. "Please luv, I need you. We all need you."

_I could hear Taylor sobbing and Draco trying to coax me to wake up. I had heard Dumbledore say that if I didn't have the will to live then I would die. I couldn't die! I had to protect Taylor! I had to wake up._

I moaned a little and opened my eyes. Draco looked down at me.

"Oh thank God," he gasped. "Schyler, can you hear me?" Why did everyone always ask me that?

"Um...yeah..." I muttered. "Yeah...talk a little softer please. Major headache." Draco laughed and hugged me.

"Schy-san!" Taylor cried flinging her arms around me.

"Hello," I said. "Headache. Soft noises or no noise at all. That'd be best." Draco touched my forehead.

"Luv, you're still hot," he said. "Madame Pomfrey, I don't think her fever has gone down."

Madame Pomfrey came over to us and stuck a thermometer in my mouth.

"Don't talk," she commanded. "Keep your tongue over it." I nodded and waited. After a few minutes she took it out and gasped.

"Oh dear," she said. "I'm afraid that it's gone up." She walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle.

"Drink this," she said handing me the bottle of bright blue liquid and a glass. Draco started to take them from me. I pulled them away from him.

"I can do it," I said. I started to pour the bright blue liquid into the glass but my hands were shaking and I spilled some. Draco reached over and took the bottle from me. He didn't say anything, just took it and finished pouring it. I reached over to the bedside table and picked up my wand. I cleaned up the mess and set my wand back on the table. Draco handed me the glass and I took a sip. I grimaced and resisted the impulse to spit it out. I swallowed hard and downed the rest in one shot. I made a face and looked up at Madame Pomfrey.

"Can I go now?" I asked.

"I think you ought to stay tonight, I want to keep an eye on you." I sighed and leaned back against my pillows.

"Can we stay too?" Harry asked. Madame Pomfrey nodded and walked away.

"We were so worried," Hermione said. Taylor hugged me again.

"I'm glad that you're okay," she said.

"I don't know that I am," I replied. "I still feel funny. What was that stuff I drank?" I felt my eyelids begin to get heavy.

"It was fever reducer with a little sleep potion mixed in," Hermione said.

"How do you know this stuff?" Jordyn asked.

"I read," Hermione replied. "You should try it sometime."

"I'll pass," Jordyn said. I yawned and tugged the blankets up around my shoulders.

"Get some rest," Draco said brushing my hair off of my face. "We want you to get better." I nodded and closed my eyes. I don't remember going to sleep.

_A graveyard. A building with a cross on it. Why was I in a church? No, not a church. Across from one. That basement from two years ago? That's where I was. I could see the spike filled pit in the light from the four torches that lit the corners. I was chained to the wall and I couldn't get loose. Where was this place? A door creaked open and Voldemort walked in._

"Hello Schyler," he sneered. "Welcome to the Riddle House." I gasped and struggled against the chains.

"Let me go!" I cried. "Let me go you slimy git!" Anger flashed across Voldemort's face. He pointed his wand at me.

"**Crucio**!" he hissed. The spell hit me and I screamed...

I gasped and sat up in bed. I looked around wildly, half expecting to see Voldemort. Instead I saw Ron and Jordyn sleeping against the wall, Jordyn had her head on Ron's shoulder. Harry and Hermione were asleep in their chairs, Hermione was leaning against Harry. Taylor was curled up at the end of the bed and Draco was sleeping in his chair, his head nodding slightly. I sighed and leaned back against my pillow. I was never going to get a good night's sleep. I could still feel that potion working though and soon I closed my eyes and fell back asleep.

"Schyler," Draco's voice called softly. He was shaking my shoulders gently.

"Huh?" I asked opening my eyes. "What's goin' on?"

"You're fever's gone down," Draco said. "C'mon, the last Quidditch match of the year is about to start."

"Slytherin versus Gryffindor!" Taylor added yanking the covers away from me. "Come on!" I laughed and rolled off of the bed.

"Okay but I have to change first," I said. Taylor shoved an outfit into my arms.

"Hurry!" she urged. I shooed Draco out and pulled the curtain closed. I quickly changed into the jeans and pink tank top that Taylor had handed me.

"Why is it pink?" I asked as I tied my tennis shoes. The dream I had had last night flashed through my mind. I had been wearing a pink tank top. Taylor shrugged.

"I just grabbed something." I nodded and went to the little mirror that hung on the wall. I flicked my wand at my hair and it went up into the Serena style that I loved. I turned to Taylor and flicked my wand at her hair and it went up into the Rini style that she loved.

"There," I said flipping one of the pigtails over my shoulder. "Now we can go." I pulled back the curtain and smiled at Draco. He took my hand in his and the three of us walked down to the Quidditch Pitch.

Once we reached the pitch Draco went into the Slytherin changing room to put his Quidditch robe on. Taylor met up with Hermione and the others and they went to find seats.

"We'll save you one!" Hermione called as they walked up the stairs that led to the bleachers. I nodded. A few minutes later Draco and Harry came over to me. They came from opposite sides of the pitch.

"Well, wish us luck," Harry said with a grin.

"This is complete torture," I groaned. "My boyfriend and one of my best friends are one opposite teams." They were Seekers for their house teams.

"It's not so bad," Draco said. "At least you don't have to wear these robes. They're bloody furnaces." He tugged at the collar of his robe. I laughed.

"You've got a point," I said. "Well the match will be starting soon. Good luck you two." I kissed Harry on the cheek and then kissed Draco on the lips. With that they went back to their changing rooms and I went to sit with the others.

The match ended with victory for Gryffindor. After that we all went to a courtyard to hang out. The whole day went by and nothing bad happened to me.


	6. Kidnapped

Today was Saturday, June fifteenth. My birthday. I was now seventeen. I was once again wearing the pink tank top. I had been super tired when I had picked out my outfit. I had stopped worrying about wearing it. Nothing was happening to me. 

Draco, the others, and I were walking by the lake, trying to decide what we were going to do for my birthday.

"We could go to The Three Broomsticks and have lunch," Harry suggested. Since today was Saturday all the students who were thirteen and older were allowed to go to Hogsmead.

"But we can't go!" Jordyn protested. "Me and Tay aren't old enough!" Her voice was hoarse and scratchy and her eye looked half open.

"You look bloody awful," Ron said.

"I'm sick moron," Jordyn snapped. "You don't look any better."

"Summer Flu is going around," I said. "Look's like you three caught it." Jordyn, Ron, and Hermione all looked like they were about to fall over.

"Off to the Hospital Wing you three," Harry ordered. Groaning, the three of them walked back to the castle.

"I wish you could come to Hogsmead with us Tay-chan," I said.

"She can," Harry replied. "She can use my Invisibility Cloak." I grinned and told Harry to hurry and go get it.

Once we had entered Hogsmead Taylor took off the cloak, there were so many students here that no one would notice that she was too young if we didn't make a big show of it. We went to the Three Broomstick and had lunch then we went around to some of the shops. We picked something up for the other three since they weren't able to be here and then went out to the path that led to the Shrieking Shack.

"Let's go see the shack," Taylor said tugging on my hand. "C'mon, please?" I laughed and nodded.

"'Kay," I replied smiling down at her. With that we walked up the path.

Just before we reached the shack the back of my neck prickled and I felt my stomach turn over. I gasped.

_No...not here. Not now..._I thought feeling panicky. I moved over to a flat stone and dug a piece of parchment and a pen out of the bag I had slung over my shoulder. Quickly I wrote down what I remembered from the dream I had had when I had gotten sick. Plus a note to the others.

_If I'm gone then I've been taken to the Riddle House. I'm in the basement...please find an adult to help you...I don't want any of you getting hurt..._

I replaced my pen and was about to fold the parchment when someone stepped up behind me. I tensed and whirled around.

"Surprise," Lucius hissed. I gasped, dropped my bag and the parchment, and then everything went dark.


	7. The Choice

I opened my eyes and looked around. The dream from when I was sick played in my head. Through a window I could see the graveyard and the church. Voldemort came in.

"I'm not going to join you," I snarled before he could say anything. "I won't ever join you."

Voldemort made little tisking noises.

"Just like your father, Ronan. You're both so stubborn," he said a wicked grin coming across his face. "No matter. I broke him. I can break you." He pointed his hand at me.

"_Crucio_!" I screamed and struggled against the chains.

"Stop!" I begged. "Stop! Please!" Voldemort lifted the curse.

"Are you prepared to join me?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No," I said sticking my chin out stubbornly.

"Why must you do everything the hard way Schyler?" he asked. "I am offering you a chance to live, a chance to gain power. You would be able to protect your family if you had the kind of power that I could give you. I know you want to protect your family. Join me and you can." I shook my head, glaring at him.

"No," I said. "You can't use my family against me this time Voldemort. I know you're lying."

Voldemort frowned and put the curse on me again. The pain seemed to go on for hours and by the light coming through the window I knew that it really had been hours. It was horrible. I felt like I was being torn in two. I wished that he would just kill me and get it over with, at least then the pain would end.

"Beg for death Marcin," Voldemort sneered. "Only then will I give you mercy and release you from this hell. If you beg, I will be kind to you and kill you. But only if you beg."

_Do it!_ my brain screamed. _Say 'Please, just kill me!' It will make it all stop! Do it!_

_**No,**_ a soft yet strong voice whispered. _**We can't. If we do Taylor and the others and the rest of our family...mum, dad, and Bryson...they'll be killed. We can't allow that to happen. No matter how much he hurts us. Not even if he DOES kill us. We have to protect them!**_ I gritted my teeth against the pain and summoned all of my energy.

"_I'll never join you_!" I screamed at Voldemort. The curse lifted and I went limp, panting and gasping for breath. I wanted to cry but I couldn't, not here, not in front of him. I was never going to show that kind of weakness in front of him.

"It appears that I can not persuade you," he said. "We'll see what happens next then, won't we? Maybe you'll change your mind."

"No," I said quietly, my voice hoarse from my screaming. "Never." Voldemort walked out, locking the door behind him. My vision became blurry and then I blacked out.

Icy cold chains pinned my wrists and ankles to a smooth stone wall. My head was resting against my chest. I moaned and opened my eyes. My vision was still a little blurry but it cleared up in a minute. I lifted my head when I heard a door open. My eyes widened in fear as Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort walked up to me.

"Well Lucius, is this the child who led your son away from his rightful path?" Voldemort asked knowing very well that I was. Lucius nodded.

"Yes it is, Master." I shook my head as my mouth moved uselessly, not forming any words and making no sounds. Why hadn't the others arrived yet?

"It seems I will never get her to join us," Voldemort said. "You do know that you are rightfully mine, don't you Marcin? The moment that Ronan and Raelin perished you and you brother became mine. However, Cory is now a adult and I can no longer claim him. You however, though you are seventeen and legally of age in our world, you are still in school and by the Death Eater Laws, any child given to me can be claimed until they are eighteen. So you are mine and you can not escape it." I closed my eyes to stop the tears that had welled up from falling. I would not cry in front of him!

"Make you're choice now, girl," Lucius ordered. "What will it be? Joining us or death?" I shook my head and let it fall onto my chest again. Voldemort walked up to me and used his right pointer finger to tilt my head up to look into his blood red eyes.

"If you want to live, you will join us," he said.

"No," I said somehow managing to sound brave. "I won't."

"Then you will die," Lucius sneered. Then Cory, Draco, Harry, and Taylor burst into the room. Draco's eyes widened in shock when he saw his father.

"_Father!_?" he gasped. "How...how could you?" Then he seemed to forget about that and his eyes got a determined angry look in them.

"Voldemort, don't touch her!" Harry yelled. Voldemort stepped away from me and turned to them.

"You're too late, I'm afraid," he said with a cold slightly amused smirk. "She has chosen death."

Their eyes all widened at the same time.

"No, Schy-san!" Taylor cried. Harry grabbed her as she tried to run to me.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. "I just couldn't join him. I'm protecting you Taylor. I'll choose that over life any day." Cory, Draco, and Harry drew their wands as Taylor fell against the wall in shock. Then she shook her head slightly and went to stand next to Draco.

"Leave Schy-san alone!" she said angrily. "Don't touch her you baka!" Voldemort looked down at her. She gasped and grabbed onto Draco's arm but continued to glare at Voldemort.

"I mean it, leave her alone," Cory said. Voldemort laughed shrilly.

"You think you can stop me, boy?" he asked.

"_Sectumsempra_!" all three boys shouted. Their spells hit Voldemort in the chest and he screamed for a moment and fell to the floor. Then he stood up again, his eyes blazing with anger. He was breathing hard and there was blood staining his robe.

"Fools!" he hissed. "Now you will watch the girl die! You could have saved her but now you shall never see her alive again!" He laughed psychotically and turned to me. I looked over at the others.

"I love you," I said. "All of you. Cory, tell the others that I love them. And tell mum that I said thank you for being my mum. Tell dad that I said thank you too." Cory shook his head.

"You can tell them yourself," he said. Voldemort rolled his eyes. "Lucius, please take care of them." Lucius nodded and pointed his wand at the boys and used the Imperious Curse on them and ordered them to fall to their knees. They tried to fight it but the spell overpowered them and they fell to their knees. He smirked. They couldn't get out of it and when they did I would be dead.

"Very good," Voldemort said turning to me and pointing his wand at my chest. "Say goodbye to your life, Marcin! _Avada Kedavra_!" A jet of green light shot from his wand and hit my chest. I screamed and then my head hit my chest and I went limp. I was dead.

"_NO_!" the boys screamed. "_SCHYLER_!" Tears were streaming down their cheeks.

"Schy-san..." Taylor whispered weakly as tears welled in her eyes. "Come back..." Lucius and Voldemort laughed.


	8. The Real One

"That's what happens when you go against me," Voldemort said. Then they Disapperated. The spell over the boys wore off and the four of them ran to me.

"Schyler!" Cory cried shaking my shoulders. "C'mon sis, don't do this to us! Don't be dead! Please, wake up!" Taylor dropped to her knees and looked down at me.

"No..." she whispered as more tears welled in her eyes. "No...this can't be real...you can't be...Schy-san...you can't..." She put her hands on the ground.

"_No_!" she half sobbed, half screamed, the tears finally falling down her cheeks. "_No, no, no, no, no_!" Draco moved me so that my head rested in his lap. He took my right hand in his left.

"Oh luv," he said. "I'm so sorry. I should have been able to protect you. Forgive me." His eyes filled with tears and he looked away. Taylor looked up at him suddenly.

"Kiss her," she ordered. "Draco-kun, kiss her!" Draco looked at her in bewilderment.

"What...what good would that do?" he asked. "It won't bring her back. Nothing will." Taylor's hands balled into fists.

"Just do it! Draco, I know this will work!" she cried. "She looks like Serena all right? And you look like Darien and when he kissed her when she died in the _Promise of the Rose_ she came back to life! So _kiss her_!"

"Taylor," Cory said gently. "Didn't Darien have the Nectar of Life that Fiore gave him or something like that? It doesn't matter anyway. That was just a movie."

"No!" Taylor shouted. "It'll work! I know it will! Draco if you really love her, if you want her to come back then you'll kiss her!" Draco nodded, leaned down, and kissed me. Slowly my eyelids fluttered and I opened them. Draco pulled away a look of surprised shock on his face. I sat up and blinked in shock. I was alive?

"You're...you're...oh my love," he said smiling widely. He hugged me.

"Schy-san!" Taylor cried jumping onto me and clinging to my neck. Harry laughed and hugged me. Cory stared at me in shock.

"I...I can't believe that actually worked!" he said as he hugged me.

"I told you!" Taylor said beaming up at all of us. We all stood up and looked around.

"Let's go then," Harry said. "Shall we?" Suddenly, there was a loud crack and Voldemort appeared.

"Why are you still here?" he shouted at me. "You died! I saw you!" Taylor clung to my left hand while I held my wand in my right with the tip touching my shoulder. She looked over her shoulder at him, now becoming very frightened of losing me again. I glared at Voldemort.

"Schy...Schy-san..." she whispered.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you," I said. Voldemort's eyes blazed angrily.

"I'll kill you both if I have to!" he growled. "I'll kill all of you!" He shouted a spell at us. I grabbed Taylor and leapt out of the way, barely dodging the jet of blue light. I fell against a wall, my right shoulder hitting it hard. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth. My body still ached from the Cruciatus Curses but compared to those, this was nothing.

"You okay munchkin?" I asked. Taylor nodded and we stood up.

"What should we do?" Draco asked as he and the other two came over to us.

"Uh...I would suggest running but I don't think that would do us any good," I said. "So...maybe we should...fight him?"

"Are you crazy?" Cory cried. "We can't do that! We'll be killed!"

"We have to do something!" I cried. "Would you rather have us die without us even trying?" Cory shook his head.

"I'd rather we didn't die at all." I nodded.

"Me too, but it seems we have no other choice." We all drew our wands and turned to Voldemort.

"You think you can defeat me?" he asked drawing his own wand. "You may have broken this last time but I will not be so careless this time." I smirked.

"_Accio wand_!" I cried pointing my wand at him. Voldemort tightened his grip on his wand as it began to slip from his hand. I frowned and concentrated on the spell.

"You think you're strong enough to beat me?" he sneered. "Foolish girl! You'll never defeat me alone!" I looked over at the others.

"That's your cue you guys!" I said. They nodded and pointed their wands at Voldemort.

"_Accio wand_!" they shouted in unison. We all concentrated on bring the wand to us. Suddenly Voldemort hissed in anger as his wand flew from his hand and zipped into mine. I looked up at him and smirked.

"I'm not alone," I said. "I win baka." I snapped his wand in half and then again so that it was in four pieces. Voldemort howled with rage.

"You'll never escape me girl!" he snarled. "I will kill you!" I laughed.

"Without a wand?" I sneered. "I'd like to see you try!" Voldemort howled again and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

"I think it's time we got out of here, wouldn't you say?" Harry said. I nodded. Then the door opened and Lucius came in.

"Father!" Draco shouted. "Stay away from us!"

"Draco you have disappointed me," Lucius said coldly. "I have to punish you, even if you are my son. Unless of course you will hand the girl over to me." Draco moved in front of me protectively.

"Not a chance," he said. "Sorry Father." Lucius frowned and he drew his wand.

"You just won't learn, will you?" he asked. He pointed his wand at his son and hissed a spell none of us had ever heard before. The jet of black light hit Draco in the chest. He gasped in pain and fell backwards, already unconscious.

"_Draco_!" I screamed. I caught him as he fell and dropped to my knees with him. I closed my eyes and rested the right side of my face against the top of his head.

"Draco," I sobbed. "I'm sorry! You were hurt because of me! It's all my fault!"

"Now to take care of you," Lucius said pointing his wand at me. I looked up at him and then there was a blinding flash of light.

I looked around me. I was kneeling on the ground but the others were gone.

"Guys?" I called. "Where...where are you? Draco? Taylor?" I noticed that the door to the room was open so I got to my feet and walked out of the basement. I entered a dim corridor and followed it to a flight of stone steps.

"They'd better be up there," I muttered. "This is not a funny joke. Bet it was Cory's idea." I walked up the steps and went into a large room with doors in every wall.

"Draco?" I called. "Guys? C'mon this isn't funny!" I walked into the center of the room.

"Schyler," Draco's voice said. I jumped at the sound his voice.

"Draco?" I asked.

"Yeah," Draco replied. "Are you all right?" He put his arms around me.

"I'm...I'm fine," I said. "Where are the others?"

"I don't know," he said. "They're all right though."

"Well let's get out of here then."

"Why?"

"Draco, your father tried to kill me! We need to leave! Now!"

"Luv, everything will be all right. Nothing will happen to you." I turned a little to look up at him.

"Draco..."

"Hush," he said smiling strangely. "We can stay here. My father didn't mean anything he did. I'm sure he didn't." I blinked. What was wrong with him? He knew his father was a git! Why was he covering for him? I turned around to look him right in the eye.

"You're not Draco," I said softly. Draco cocked his head.

"What's that?" he asked. I backed away from him.

"You're not Draco," I snapped. Draco put his hands on my shoulders.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked. "Don't you recognize me?" I shook my head.

"What's the most important thing in the world to me?" I asked.

"Me of course," Draco answered giving me a smirk. I pushed him away from me.

"You're wrong!" I cried. "It's protecting the ones I love! You're not Draco!" I pulled out my wand and pointed it at him.

"_Sectumsempra_!" He gasped and fell to the ground turning into a lifeless doll.

"Draco...help me..." I whispered. I dropped to my knees. I couldn't find the others and I wasn't going to leave until I did...but I had no idea where to look. Tears welled in my eyes. I put my head in my hands and cried.

"Schyler!" Draco's voice cried. I heard the sound of four people running to me. Draco dropped to the ground in front of me. I looked up at him.

"Draco...?"

"Oh luv, I'm so glad that you're all right!" He tried to hug me but I pulled away and stood up backing away from him.

"How do I know that it's you?" I asked. Draco looked puzzled.

"What'd you mean?" I pointed to the doll. Draco stared at it.

"Ask him a question," Taylor said. "Something only the real Draco would know." I nodded.

"What's the most important thing in the world to me?" I asked.

"Protecting the ones you love," Draco answered.

"And my middle name is?"

"Jane." I grinned, ran to him, and threw my arms around him.

"Draco! I'm so glad it's you! Can we go now? Please?" Draco laughed and we left the house.


	9. Keep It A Secret

Using a Portkey we made it back to Hogsmead just as the other students were getting ready to go back to the school.

"Not a word to anyone," I said. "We'll tell Dumbledore and the others but no other students. We can't have everyone knowing what's been going on." They nodded. We walked back to Hogwarts and went directly to Dumbledore.

"Professor, we need to talk to you," I said as we walked into Dumbledore's office. He looked up at us.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked.

"Voldemort tried to kill me...again," I said. "He had Draco's dad kidnap me and he brought me to the Riddle House. That's where he had Cory take me two years ago."

"What did he want?" Dumbledore asked.

"He wanted me to join him," I answered. "I wouldn't so he...uh..." I frowned thinking of how to explain this. How could I tell my headmaster that I had died and that Draco had brought me back to life just by kissing me?

"He killed her," Draco said. "I brought her back by kissing her." I sighed. At least I didn't have to explain it now! Dumbledore nodded as if people came back to life that was all the time.

"Have you told anyone else about this?" he asked. We shook our heads.

"No...we didn't think it would be a good idea," I said.

"You were right," Dumbledore said with a smile. "I think you all should go to your dorms and get a good nights sleep. You've been through enough today"

"What about Ron, Hermione, and Jordyn?" Harry asked. "We haven't told them yet and they need to know."

"Don't worry. I'll tell them." We nodded and went to our dorms and went to sleep.

Cory went home the next day but came back every day to check on me.


	10. Schyler vs Lucius

On the last day of school we decided that we were going to go to Draco's house. We were going to tell Narcissa about what Lucius had done to me and to Draco. Taylor and Harry were coming with Draco and I but Ron, Hermione, Jordyn, Ginny, and Cory were going to my house. I didn't think it was wise to bring everyone to Draco's all at once. Harry was coming because we had agreed that Harry might have to help Draco protect me. Taylor was coming because ever since I had been kidnapped she had stayed by my side whenever she could. I had convinced Cory that I would be fine and that he didn't need to come. 

I watched as Ron, Hermione, Jordyn, Ginny, and Cory used Floo Powder and disappeared one by one. I sighed knowing that they would be safe. I turned to Taylor.

"Are you sure you don't want to go home too?" I asked. "It would be safer there." Taylor shook her head.

"I'm coming too!" she said looking up at me with a determined look in her eyes. "I want to!" I sighed.

"If anything happens to you..." I began.

"It won't," Taylor interrupted. "'Cause you're with me Schy-san!" I nodded and then we went to Malfoy Manor.

Draco and I arrived first then Harry and Taylor followed.

"Where's your mum?" I asked. Draco looked around his room as if he expected her to be here.

"I dunno," he replied. He walked to his beside table and picked up a silver bell. He rang it and a few minutes later a house elf ran in.

"Yes Young Master?" the elf asked. "How may I help you?"

"Where is my mother?" Draco asked.

"I believe she is in the parlor," the elf answered. Draco nodded.

"You may go," he said. The elf bowed deeply and left. Draco turned to us.

"Well let's go then," I said. I took a hold of Taylor's left hand with my right and Draco took a hold of her right. Harry came to stand on the other side of me. We walked into the hallway.

"Will she want to listen to us?" I asked as we approached the parlor.

"Probably not," Draco said. "But we have to tell her. Father let Voldemort kill you and then that spell he used might have killed me if Harry and Taylor hadn't been there to do reviving spells on me. He tried to kill you again didn't he?" I nodded.

"Yeah but there was this flash of light that made him disappear."

"That was probably Voldemort," Draco said. "He wants to be the one to kill you." I laughed weakly.

"Nice of him," I said. "Saving from your dad so he can kill me himself." We reached the parlor and walked in.

"Mother," Draco said. "We need to talk to you." Narcissa looked up at us.

"What is it Draco?" she asked. "Who are they?" Her eyes focused on Harry and Taylor.

"I'm Taylor," my little sister said looking at Narcissa defiantly. Narcissa smiled a little.

"This is one of your sisters?" she asked me. I nodded.

"And I'm Harry," Harry added.

"Ah, Mr. Potter," she said. "How nice to meet you." I frowned. Why was Narcissa being so nice? This wasn't normal behavior for a Death Eater. She could take us all out in about two minutes! Why was she being nice?

"Draco," I hissed. "I not so sure about this now. Your mum's being nice to those two...it's not normal." Draco nodded.

"Mother," he said. "Don't you have a problem with Taylor? Or Potter?" Narcissa blinked.

"Yes...but seeing as I can't very well do anything to them I figured I would be nice to them." I gasped and my grip on Taylor's hand tightened.

"We need to talk to you Mrs. Malfoy," I said trying to keep my voice steady. Narcissa smiled.

"Please Schyler, we've known each other for three years," she replied. "Call me Narcissa. Now what do you need to tell me?"

"It's about Father," Draco said. Narcissa's eyes narrowed.

"What about him?"

"He let Voldemort kill Schyler..." Draco began.

"How dare you!" Narcissa shouted. "Your father was following the orders of the Dark Lord! You should have no problem with that!"

"Mother! Father let him _kill_ Schyler! I can't be fine with that! Besides that he attacked me when I brought Schyler back to life. I wouldn't give her to him and he hit me with some spell. I would have died if Taylor and Harry hadn't been there to do reviving spells on me." Narcissa was quiet for a minute.

"When your father returns I will tell him what you have told me," she said quietly. "I'm sure you will be punished."

"Mother!" Draco yelled. "Listen to what I'm telling you!" Then the door opened and Lucius walked into the room.

"Father," Draco said. Lucius glared at all of us.

"How dare you being that filth into this house," he hissed. "You know very well that I do no allow it!" I glared at him. He meant Taylor and Harry.

"What're you doing here then?" Taylor asked.

"Taylor shush!" I muttered. Taylor smirked at Lucius.

"Come here," Lucius said. Draco started toward his father.

"You too Marcin," he said. I pushed Taylor into Harry's arms and walked to Lucius with Draco.

"You disgust me," he hissed. Then he punched Draco in the face. Blood began to gush from his nose.

"You git!" I shouted.

"Schyler no!" Draco cried as I drew my wand. Lucius back fisted me across the face. I stumbled away from him and I dropped to my knees. I glared at him and got to my feet.

"You think you can beat me?" Lucius asked. "I am more powerful than you are, child." I growled in anger and ran at him again.

"_Rictus Sempra_," Lucius said in a bored voice. I flew backwards and Harry ran to catch me before I hit the window. We skidded to a stop just before hitting it. Taylor came over to us and looked up at me worriedly. I straightened up and placed my hand on top of her head for a second before I ran at Lucius again.

"Why do you insist on fighting me?" Lucius asked. "I could kill you in a second."

"No you couldn't," I said slowing to a walk. "Voldemort wants to do it himself." Lucius glared at me.

"I can still hurt you," he hissed raising his wand.

"Father don't!" Draco shouted. Lucius kicked him the chin and he flew backwards and then hit the floor.

"Be silent!" he hissed.

"Draco-kun!" Taylor cried.

"Taylor be quiet," Harry said trying to keep her from running to us. Lucius's eyes flickered to the two of them.

"Hey!" I said. "Don't look at them, look at me! I'm the one you want." I had to keep his attention off of Harry and Taylor. He turned back to me and pointed his wand at my chest. I gulped and raised my own wand. Lucius smirked and hissed the spell he had used on Draco. It hit me in the chest and I fell to the floor barely breathing.

"No!" the other three yelled. They ran over to me.

"Schy-san!" Taylor cried shaking my shoulder. "Schy-san!" Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at me.

"_Enervate_!" he said. Nothing happened. Draco shook his head weakly and pointed his wand at me again.

"_Enervate_! _Enervate_! _Enervate_! Why isn't it working?" Lucius laughed.

"Because you're not powerful enough," he sneered. Taylor drew her wand and pointed it at me.

"_Enervate_!" she said. Again nothing happened.

"Maybe if we did it together," Harry said.

"You won't get the chance," Lucius replied. "I may not be able to kill the girl but the Dark Lord said nothing about the three of you. I am absolutely sure that he would congratulate me for killing a filthy Mudblood." He pointed his wand at the three of them.

"Lucius," Narcissa said. "You can't kill our son!" Lucius turned to her.

"I will do as I please Narcissa, now be silent!" He turned back to us and pointed his wand at the others again. Suddenly, my hand twitched weakly. I pushed myself into a sitting position.

"Schyler!" Draco gasped.

"Schy-san!" Taylor cried. I got to my feet swaying unsteadily. Lucius gasped.

"But...how...?" he stammered.

"I can't let you hurt them," I growled. "I can't let you kill them!" I picked up my wand.

"_Accio wand_," Lucius said. My wand flew into his hand. My eyes widened in fear. I couldn't fight him without a wand!

"That's not fair!" Taylor shouted. "Cheater!" Lucius laughed coldly.

"You should teach the girl to be silent Marcin," he sneered. "Drawing attention to yourself only gets you killed faster." He hissed the spell again and I fell into Draco's arms too weak to even open my eyes.

"That spell can kill if it's used on the same person more than once," Lucius informed them."There's a good chance that she will die."

Taylor took a hold of my hand and tugged on it as if that would wake me up.

"You won't be able to get away with this," Harry said. Lucius pointed his wand at them.

"We'll see about that. _Avada..._" Suddenly, the door burst open.

"_Stupefy_!" Dumbledore yelled. Lucius fell to the floor. Dumbledore and several Ministry wizards came into the room.

"Are you all right?" Dumbledore asked.

"Schyler's been hurt," Draco said. "She's barely breathing." Dumbledore looked down at me.

"Have you tried the reviving spell?" he asked.

"Taylor and I did but it didn't work," Draco answered.

"Why don't you try all together?" Draco nodded and laid me on the floor. The three of them formed a triangle around me. Taylor was on my right, Harry was on my left, and Draco was at the top point, just above my head. They pointed their wands at me.

"_Enervate_!" they cried. Slowly I opened my eyes and I looked up at them.

"Hey," I said. Taylor smiled widely and threw her arms around me as I sat up. Draco wrapped his arms around my shoulders and Harry took a hold of my hand. I smiled at them. Dumbledore handed me my wand.

"Will my father be arrested?" Draco asked. Dumbledore nodded.

"I'm afraid so," he said. "Did your mother help him at all?" Draco shook his head. Dumbledore nodded and the Ministry wizards took Lucius away. I looked back at Draco and saw that there was blood on his chin and some was still coming out of his nose.

"Draco, you're bleeding," I said. Draco grinned and turned away to clean up his face and use the healing spell.

"Can we go home now Schy-san?" Taylor asked. I nodded and we walked back to Draco's room, used my Floo Powder, and went to my house.


	11. The Invitation and Taylor's Nightmare

The next day after filling the others in on what had happened we were sitting in the backyard on the back porch talking about it.

"Bet your dad's mad at me, huh?" I asked grinning at Draco.

Draco shrugged.

"He's in Azkaban now so I don't know," he replied. "He probably is though."

"I'm sorry Draco," I said. Draco shook his head.

"No, he deserved it. After what he did I hope he never gets out." I smiled at him.

"Oh hey," I said suddenly remembering something. "Mum said that we're going to have my birthday party tomorrow. Do you guys want to come?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Harry asked. I smiled.

Later that night Draco and I were walking around the backyard.

"Draco...what you did..." my eyes filled with tears and I hugged his arm.

"Schyler, I did those things because I love you." I smiled up at him.

"I know. I love you too"

"So, are you still scared?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Nope." We smiled at each other and went back to my room.

We went out onto the roof through my bedroom window. We sat with our backs against the house looking up at the stars. Suddenly I heard Taylor crying for me. I hurried into the house with Draco right behind me. I rushed into Taylor's room and saw her sitting up in bed with tears running down her cheeks.

"Tay-chan, what is it?" I asked. Taylor reached for me and I sat down next to her.

"Schy-san...I keep dreaming...you keep dying!" I hugged her to me and smiled at her.

"It's all right now. Nothing bad will happen to me now." Taylor nodded and I laid her back against her pillows. I tucked her in again and kissed her forehead.

"'Night Tay-chan," I said smiling down at her.

"'Night Schy-san," she replied. I walked out with Draco.


	12. The Party

The next day was the day of my party. We spent the whole day getting ready and trying to find something to wear.

I was in my room digging through my closet trying to find something nice.

"I wish I had the clothes from your house here," I said to Draco who was sitting on my bed. "I don't have anything to wear here!" Draco laughed. Then the door opened and Taylor came in.

"Schy-san, mum says that she has a surprise for you," she said pointing to mom's room across the hall. I nodded.

"Taylor...you actually have your hair down," Draco said with a laugh. "I like it." Taylor smiled and the two of us walked into mom's room.

"This is for your birthday," mom said stepping away from her bed so that I could see the dress that was lying there. I gasped.

"Oh mum!" I cried. "It's perfect!" The dress was red and it had a red shawl to go along with it. I hugged my mom and took the dress into my room.

The party was perfect! It was in the backyard but it was still great! All my friends were there and so was my entire family. I danced with Draco almost the whole time. Once or twice I danced with Harry, Ron, Cory, Bryson, and my dad. But mostly it was with Draco. During one of the dances with Draco I noticed that Taylor was watching us. She was dressed like Princess Rini. Her hair was up like Rini's and she was wearing the dress that looked like Rini's. I had Draco dance over to her.

"Hey," I said. as we stopped and stood in front of her. "Having fun?" She nodded.

"Taylor," Draco said. "Would you like to dance with me?" Taylor nodded and smiled and they went onto the dance floor.


	13. Picture Perfect

The next day we cleaned up the mess from the party and then went running around taking pictures of each other.

"Mum!" I said putting my arm around Taylor. "Take our picture!" Taylor and I laughed and mom took the picture. It was my favorite one from the whole day. There was also a picture of Draco, Taylor, and I. Draco and I are on either side of Taylor and we're lifting her into the air. That one was my second favorite.


	14. All Good Things Must Come to an End

On the day that the twins had to go back to school The others and I took the twins to Platform 9 3/4. It would be their first time on the train. We each gave them some wizard money so that they could buy sweets from the trolley. Taylor and I walked up to the train holding hands.

"Don't worry about them," Ginny said. "I'll look after them." Taylor and I smiled.

"I know you will," I said. The girls got on the train and Draco and I helped them put their luggage into their compartment. Then we hopped off the train and waved to them as the doors closed and the train sped off. I stood on the platform with Draco waving to them until the train went around a bend and we couldn't see it anymore. I leaned against Draco and put my hand on his chest. He took a hold of it with one hand while wrapping the other arm around me. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Cory came to stand with us.

"I want to go with them," I said. Draco nodded. Suddenly a rhyme came into my head.

"All things must come to an end. But when one thing ends, another begins," I whispered.

"What'd you say?" Cory asked. I repeated the rhyme. The others smiled and we repeated it several more times. Then we walked back through the barrier to where Cory's car was waiting. Cory had a job now and we would start ours soon too. We were all going to be Aurors. Cory already was one.

I took a hold of Draco's hand and we smiled at each other not caring if any of the Death Eaters saw us.


End file.
